soy_bacon_and_piefandomcom-20200215-history
Playtime With Beatus 2
''Warning: some people may find this story as very offensive, dark or inappropriate. Reader discretion is advised.'' Playtime With Beatus 2 '''is the sequel to Playtime With Beatus, which expands upon how crazy Beatus is and the peculiar ways he commits crimes. Plot The Prison Break Beatus is sitting in his cell normally drinking a cup of water. Sitting quietly, a prisonbus crashes through the wall of his cell. Laughing, Beatus claps his hands. "I told you they were stupid to put my cell on the end of the first floor!" Beatus giggles as he walks into the bus. As the bus drives away, guards attack the bus armed with shotguns. The bus driver tosses Beatus his repeating crossbow and shoots guards with normal and ticklish arrows. "The main prisoner is escaping in one of our buses. I repeat, Beatus is fleeing the prison" an announcement over a loudspeaker blares The bus is approaching a large wooden door that leaves prison property. A sniper from a tower is now firing shots towards the bus. One of the shots kills the driver and Beatus takes the wheel. Crashing the bus through the door, Beatus drives towards a body of water. "You! Toss me your pistol!" Beatus says to one of his henchmen in the back of the bus Getting a pistol, he shoots through the door of the bus and drives into the body of water. Escaping through the door, he swims up to a boat on the water. Another one of his henchman grabs his hand and pulls him onto the boat. "And you didn't think a water escape would be necessary" the henchman on the boat says to Beatus as the boat sails away into the sunrise... Meeting Beatus' New Henchmen After fleeing to New York, a bunch of Beatus' minions have stolen school buses and are picking up children from an elementary school. Once all of the children board the buses, they drive to Beatus' new hideout and the kids disembark the bus to see tables filled with cupcakes and sodas. "YAY!" the kids scream in unison Screaming and running like lions toward an injured zebra, they devour the cupcakes and drink the sodas (which have had sleeping powder mixed in with them), causing the kids to pass out. '''Two Hours Later The kids wake up to see a smiling Beatus. "Hi kids! I'm Beatus. You should treat me as a friend. I gave you cupcakes, sodas and nap time. Since I did stuff for you, can you help me?" Beatus asks with a high-pitched voice The kids talk amongst themselves and then say that they will help him. "But first, I'm going to be nicer to you. There are XBOX in that room over there and a bunch of toys in that room over there. Spend the rest of the day playing with them "I want my mommy" one of the kids whines "Did your mommy let you play with an XBOX, toys, feed you cupcakes and soda?" Beatus asks "No" the kid cries "Then you should want to love me more than your mommy" Beatus replies while smiling evilly The kids then run to the room of their choice, not realizing that Beatus is obviously up to no good. The Heroes Meet "Oh no!" Crazyface shouts as he reads the headline of a newspaper, which reads "BEATUS ESCAPES FROM JAIL, FLEES TO NEW YORK. Immediately getting into his car and driving to New York, he drives for 8 hours before checking into a motel. Taking out photos, newspapers and tanks, he builds a wall to map out what Beatus might be planning. But, after realizing who he is dealing with, Crazyface realizes that he is unable to predict what Beatus will do next. Just then, a knock on his door is heard. Opening the door, he sees Governor Hopkins and Lieutenant Governor Harvey. "Marvin 'Crazyface' Reilly?" Hopkins asks "Governor Hopkins?" Crazyface wonders out loud "I wouldn't have expected you to know who we were" Hopkins replies "I follow current events" Crazyface answers "Come in" After serving his guests water, they sit on the bed and talk. "We believe you are here to find and capture Beatus" Harvey says to break the ice "How'd you guess?" Crazyface rudely answers "You were the one who stopped him in his last major crime" Hopkins exclaims "Yup. That's why I came to the Big Apple" Crazyface mumbles "We will give you all of the support you need to find this threat" Harvey answers "Even if you need the two of us to help you in combat" Hopkins blurts out Harvey then stands up and walks into the bathroom with her boss "Really? You know about my past. I despise violence. I had to slaughter a man by dropping a knife down his throat. I had to toss a man in front of a freaking train!" she whispers loudly "I'm sorry Melissa" Hopkins solemnly replies "You better be? You know how I feel about violence and you say that?" she snarls as her phone buzzes. Looking at it, she tells Hopkins that she needs to go and leaves. Hopkins sighs and walks back towards Crazyface. "Can you keep a secret Marvin?" Hopkins asks "I guess so" Crazyface replies "Ever hear of the vigilante Donkeyman?" Hopkins whispers "The name doesn't ring a bell" Crazyface answers, letting Hopkins down "He's me. A donkey represents the democratic party. My laws were being ignored, so I wanted to enforce them myself. I just started recently. About two weeks ago. Nobody else knows. This would be my first major time stopping a villain. I've only stopped two ordinary muggers. I want to be your partner in stopping Beatus" Hopkins, revealing his secret, proclaims "Okay gov-I mean, Donkeyman" Crazyface agrees as they shake hands "Quick question- what was it like? Being on trial and in prison?" Donkeyman asks "With all do respect sir, shut up" Crazyface scowls Being Shoe Police The next day, Beatus and his children are standing on a bridge. "Okay kids. When people walk past us, decide if you like their shoes. If you don't, shoot them in the foot with this pistol and then kick them off the bridge" Beatus orders as he hands the kids pistols and they scamper in various directions The majority of the kids shoot people in the feet and kick them off of the bridge without even looking to judge their shoes. Beatus is making a roadblock with cars to separate the bridge from everyone else. Once his roadblock is complete, he walks over to the corpse of one of his children and grabs his gun. Instead of being "shoe police", Beatus shoots people in their groins and then shoves them off of the bridge. Laughing, he tosses bags of candy into the middle of the bridge. "Here's a reward for you kiddies!" Beatus exclaims as they kids shout in glee and eat the candy "Those policemen over there on the other side, they aren't very fabulous. Punish them!" Beatus orders "But my mommy is a police officer" one of the children answers "Do you love your mommy more than me?" Beatus says as he makes a kissy face "Yeah, I do" the kid whimpers Beatus, finding this child of no use anymore, picks her up and dropkicks her off of the bridge. "Nobody become useless like her. Now be shoe police to the cops!" Beatus snaps as the children climb over the cars and shoot the cops in the feet repeatedly. The police, heavily outnumbered, manage to handcuff a few of the kids, but the sheer number of the children overpower the cops and it seems that Beatus' army has successfully caused terror on the bridge. Motorcycle Chase The children, led by Beatus, walk in formation down the streets of New York. Beatus soon sees Donkeyman and Crazyface riding motorcycles towards them. "Kids! Those guys over there on the bikes got the toys you wanted, but didn't get!" Beatus says to spark motivation as the enraged kids charge the heroes with guns As the kids get closer and closer, Donkeyman yells "NOW!" into a walkie talkie as a helicopter with a colossal net flies towards the kids and picks all of them up. "Take the kids to Governor Hopkins' office. Have the parents pick them up there" Donkeyman continues into the walkie talkie "I remember you, Crazyface. Putting me in jail like a loser. You ready for round two?" Beatus exclaims as he starts to sprint towards Crazyface's motorcyle. Kicking him in the face and grabs his motorcycle, Beatus rides away. "Get on!" Donkeyman shouts as his partner gets on the back of his bike and they chase their enemy Grabbing Donkeyman's M1911 out of his pocket, he fires two rounds towards the wheel of Beatus' bike, causing the bike to skid. Getting off of his motorcycle, he runs towards the car of a civilian, shooting the driver in the face and stealing her car. Backing the car up, he crushes the bike the heroes are riding and they crawl away just before the bike catches fire. Beatus exits the car to see a Chinese Restaurant and walks inside... Chinese Restaurant Final Showdown After Beatus enters the restaurant and hides behind the counter, the two heroes limp towards the restaurant. The heroes enter the restaurant and see Beatus on the phone "-a Chinese joint in Staten Island. Pick me up" the heroes overhear Beatus saying on the phone before he hangs up and pulls out his pistol. Charging at the heroes, he pistol whips Donkeyman and punches Crazyface in the throat. Running towards the kitchen, he slips on a puddle and a fortune cookie falls on his head. Crazyface then skids on the puddle and hits his head on the wall. Knee kicking Crazyface in the back, he bites his neck and gives him a wet willie before moving on to Donkeyman. Beatus opens the cash register and takes out a few coins. Donkeyman comes over and tackles Beatus to the ground. "Ouchy! That hurt!" Beatus says before he throws the coins in Donkeyman's face to distract him. Escaping, stomps on Donkeyman's stomach and exits the restaurant. A fast, red car then drives up to the restaurant. As Beatus enters the car, Crazyface dives into the back seat and tosses the driver out of the car. Beatus then opens the back of the car and grabs a sticky bomb. Tossing it on the car, he runs for his life before detonating the bomb. A fleeing woman then looks into the eyes of Donkeyman. "Are you Arthur Hopkins? I recognized you by your eyes because they're so dreamy and-" the woman says before Donkeyman picks up a frying pan from the floor of the restaurant and hits the woman over the head with it to keep his secret Several hours later, Crazyface wakes up in a hospital and learns from Governor Hopkins (who came to visit him) that Beatus has escaped... Trivia *This story is revealed to take place after Normality due to Donkeyman referencing what happened to Crazyface Category:Stories Category:Main Timeline Stories